Various services and additional functions provided by an electronic device have been gradually expanded. In order to increase an effective value of the electronic device and meet various demands of users, various applications which can be executed by the electronic device have been developed.
Further, various Operating Systems (OSs) have been provided by companies manufacturing electronic devices and various applications which can be executed according to the various OSs that have been developed. In general, the applications may generate activities when the electronic device lies vertically and horizontally, respectively and switch the activity to be appropriate for a rotation of the electronic device, or some of the applications may generate an activity to use in a fixed position (for example, electronic device in a landscape mode).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.